Vampire
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: ¿Que es lo que representa el vivir? ¿O morir? ¿Cual es el punto de ello si a tu lado no esta aquello a lo que mas queren en este mundo? MI Fic vampiro. KuramaHiei claro. ¿Eternamente a tu lado?


_**Vampire.**_

En medio de aquel anonimato, sueño in fluctuante al que había permitido a su cansada mente someter, apenas eran audibles algunos sonidos a su alrededor. El calmado paso de algunos caballos, y la madera de las ruedas de un carruaje chocar contra algunas entrometidas pierdas en el camino. El tarareo Inexistente del cochero, canción melancólica entonaba. Murmullos del viento entrar por la ventana, trayendo consigo el frío y húmedo viento de la ciudad de París.

Suspiros suaves a su lado, de una profunda voz acariciaban sus idos oídos. Tal vez, el sonido mas calmo... o hipnótico de todos ellos que le rodeaban. Impulsado por ello, dignó a abrir sus verdes ojos. Parpadeando una que otra vez para antes de volver a la conciencia total.

"Hiei..." Murmuró el hombre de largo cabello rojo, mientras acariciaba suavemente algunos de los mechones negros de su acompañante.

Recostado a su lado, su cabeza reposando cansadamente en el hombro del pelirrojo. Vistiendo algunas ropas cómodas, aquella pijama color azul turquesa que había obsequiado años atrás.

La tierna escena de su amigo cansado hubo que interrumpir. Tenía que colocarlo en una más cómoda posición. Una bella sonrisa se dio en su rostro, llena de ternura y dolor por igual.

Como era que estando dormido... Pudiere ocultar toda aquella enfermedad. Pensó a la par que le tomaba por los hombros, cuidando no despertar a Hiei. Se movió ligero como una pluma y recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Era anormal verle disfrutar tan plenamente de su sueño, generalmente acompañado de gemidos incómodos y altas temperaturas.

Recordó con pesar las infames noches que había pasado en Inglaterra. Rodeado de médicos que eran impotentes y nada más. Tomando asustado la mano de Hiei, quien ya hacía abandonado en una cama... retorciéndose... enfermo. A penas no soltando la mano del pelirrojo. Murmurando su nombre "Kurama..." Muchas veces "¡Kurama!"

Agitó su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos malos recuerdos de su mente, mientras jalaba un poco la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Hiei.

Ya no deseaba más noches así. Ya no quería ver a Hiei mas así.

Por eso había venido hasta aquí.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero sabía que ya deberían haber llegado a la capital. Después de varios días de viaje, al fin estaban ahí.

Era la última de sus oportunidades. Si no encontraban a un doctor capaz de curar a su amigo, el, viaje habría sido completamente inútil.

El carruaje que les transportaba paró de pronto. Y el cochero anciano bajado de su sitio para abrir e informar a su amo.

"Señor, hemos llegado" Dijo, quitándose el sombrero y mostrando la puerta del lugar.

"Gracias" Ostentó. Tomó suavemente a su dormido amigo entre sus brazos, cuidando no alterar aquel momento fugaz de calma, y le llevó dentro. Kurama era el único que lo cargaba de esa manera, nadie más que él. Así había sido desde que Hiei enfermó. Fue escaleras arriba, acompañado de la grácil luz solar que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales de ese lugar. Entró a la mas cercana habitación y le recostó en la cama de ahí.

De repente sus pálidas mejillas tornaban de nuevo rojas, mientras un delatante sudor frío recorría su rostro enfermo.

Posó una de sus lánguidas manos sobre la frente de Hiei.

"Esta ardiendo en fiebre" Una recaída mas de su amigo.

Corrió hasta, donde el cochero aguardaba ordenes de su amo. Jadeante, le ordenó recorrer París, informar a los mas destacados doctores que alguien ahí, precisaba del mejor medico del lugar. Daría todo, lo que fuere por ello.

El anciano le miró confundido. Apreciando la suplica mínima en sus ojos.

"¡Ve ahora mismo!" Le ordenó Kurama, haciéndole montar de nuevo y a todo galope, perderse en las calles nublosas.

Debía bajar la fiebre de Hiei.

Azotó la puerta y corrió de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Rebuscó en los estantes y encontró una tina pequeña de metal. La llenó de agua y tomó el mas cercano trozo de tela a su alcance, entrando apresurado por su amigo enfermo.

Solo jadeaba, y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras todo su rostro rojo estaba. Quitando el pálido mortal que generalmente mantenía.

"Hiei, escúchame, vas a estar bien ¿si?" Le susurró Kurama al oído, tratando de mantenerlo conciente, mientras mojaba el paño lo colocaba en su frente, dando toques fugases en todo su rostro. "Ya bien... he mandado por los mejores doctores. Ellos te curarán.. Y como me lo habías prometido, vendrás conmigo de paseo a la comarca. Saldremos temprano en la mañana y llevaremos algo de comida y vino... como me prometiste, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Aun recordaba aquella promesa pasada. Forjada en los días de paz. Cuando Hiei encontraba bien. Kurama era su amigo desde la infancia, y siempre le extrañó que su amigo no saliere de casa, que guardare su cuerpo en sus aposentos. Leyendo fantasías en libros, pintando y tocando el piano.

Él se había propuesto sacarlo de su encierro. Y cierto día, después de una larga partida de ajedrez, juego en el que el chico de cabello negro había perdido, en apuesta tuvo que sellar una promesa. Que acompañaría al pelirrojo una vez... Que habría de conocer ese mundo al que llamaba comarca.

Antes de esta pesadilla...

"L-lo... recuerdo..." Murmuró muy débil, haciendo que Kurama abriera los ojos al máximo. Con esfuerzo a penas abriendo sus ojos cansados, mostrando el dolor que fuere lo que fuere, solo intentaba ocultar.

Kurama casi suelta un gemido, y se abrazó débilmente a el delgado cuerpo que estaba tendido delante suyo.

El golpeteo en la puerta le llamó de nuevo a la realidad.

"Señor... Aquí esta lo que me habéis pedido." Dijo el cochero, dejando paso a los médicos que había logrado persuadir. Kurama se levantó, y secó discretamente una débil lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

"Estupendo" Masculló, ocultando su debilidad de los demás

"¿Es él?" Pregunto uno de los doctores, señalando con la mirada a Hiei.

"Claro"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en cama?" Insistió otro mas "Sus síntomas"

"Lleva casi dos meses en cama y... padece de altas temperaturas... la verdad... nuca había visto algo similar a ello" Contestó Kurama, desviando la mirada.

"Ya veo. Anda, dime tu nombre" Pidió lo que parecía ser el mas experimentado, sacando un estetoscopio y algunas cosas mas de su negro maletín.

"Eso... n-no te... Importa..." Masculló Hiei, desviando la mirada hacia Kurama. Encontrando un poco de calma en su persona. Y una casi invisible sonrisa se dio en sus labios blancos, delgados...

"Veo que no ha perdido su dureza"

"Hn..."

El pelirrojo solo se encontró de momento sentado en el suelo, a una esquina de la habitación llena. Viendo como poco a poco, su enfermo amigo era rodeado de ellos, unos más de doctores...

Solo esperaba, que uno de ellos, quien fuere... pudiere ayudar a Hiei...

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde en la noche, y las personas de la cuidad habían ya ido a aquel sueño al que se sometían antes de iniciar de nuevo un día.

Pero no todos podían rendirse a aquella calma, ni dejarse llevar por la monotonía y normalidad, como en el fondo quería.

Uno de ellos, una persona vagaba por las calles de madrugada, llenando el silencio con ahogados llantos melancólicos y desesperados. Que in fluctuaban en la noche.

Realmente, patético que se sentía.

Se tambaleaba por todo lugar, llegando hasta el viejo río Sena de París. Kurama. El desesperado hombre que se maldecía a si mismo al ser impotente ante esta situación...

Maldijo alto en la noche, mientras recargaba en el puente añejo del sitio, y el agua negra por la noche corría bajo de si.

"Todos ellos... ¡Son unos idiotas!"

Y nada más que ello.

Porque eran todos ellos incompetentes. Doctores con las manos atadas, la medicina nada más que absurda y sin verdadero fin a todo. ¿De que servía? Si no era capaz de curar a Hiei. Nada más que una estúpida cortina de seda hecha por el hombre, en un absurdo intento por sentir que él mismo poseía en control de su vida y salud.

Y todos aquellos charlatanes, que dicen actuar bajo las leyes de la medicina y lo posible... Y que dicen esto que aquejaba a Hiei... era simplemente incurable.

Los odiaba.

Pero él mismo lo sabía, no había a nadie que odiare más que a él mismo. Porque era tan débil, tan común... Sometido a lo que la vivía, era y representaba. ¿Por qué los humanos son así? Que lo que era de ellos, el destino que era inevitable que les resultaba la muerte. Injusta, esperada, merecida o no. Siempre estaba ahí, asechando a cada uno.

Ello nunca le hubo molestado. La gente vivía y moría todo el tiempo. Y a Kurama nunca le importo. Incluso, si fuere a él su momento dado, no levantaría reclame alguno.

Solo que esta vez... era diferente...

"No dejaré ir a Hiei..." Se decía a si mismo, apenas asomando sus ojos entre sus dedos antes de llevarlos sobre su cabello en demuestre de exasperación y mediocridad a si mismo. "Nada lo va a apartar de mi... lo juro... Sea lo que sea... cuésteme lo que me cueste, nada lo alejará de mi"

No interesarían los deseos de ese llamado dios.

¿Qué sabía él? Nada. O solo, deseaba llevarse a lo que mas quería en esta vida...

No... Querer era poco... Él le amaba... como nunca a nadie en toda aquella monótona existencia. Porque se había convertido en lo mas valioso para él, porque simplemente era hermoso... frío y hasta indiferente a todo. Eso era su principal atributo.

Deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlo, como fuere.

"Lo daría todo... Lo que fuere..."

Pero ahora, solo podía aguardar... pensar en otra solución a esto. Mientras los mencionados y blasfemos médicos atendían a Hiei.

Mientras pensaba en ello, no notó una pálida mano que era visible a su lado. Sintiéndose débil, y patético al demostrar miedo y desesperación ante una persona más, decidió partir de ahí... y regresar al lado de Hiei...

"¿Sabes? Yo puedo ayudarte..." Llamó la voz de una mujer a su lado, calmada... pero inexplicablemente, inspiraba temor. Kurama paró en seco a esta vos, girándose hacia aquella que se atrevía a decir algo así.

Y cuando topó con su pálido rostro, le fue increíble que alguien aun con vida, mantuviere ese color casi mortuorio. Abriendo con algo de temor sus ojos verdes. Ella era alta, y delgada como no podía creerlo. Largo cabello negro hasta más de la cintura y sus ojos algo similar al gris, verdoso de poco.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella "¿Quieres o no mi ayuda? Sabes... no me ha gustado verte deambular por las calles sollozando."

"Qué podrías hacer tu por mi..." Devolvió Kurama, rendido fastidiado "Nadie puede... y dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerlo..."

"Te sorprendería lo que yo puedo hacer." Rió un poco "Lo que tu mas deseas, lo que has llegado a considerar imposible, es lo que a mi me mantiene aquí"

El pelirrojo pareció no comprender, a pesar de todo lo obvio que ella había dejado expuesta su proposición. Levantó las cejas, demostrando su duda. Lo que ella insinuaba, heló su sangre de repente, mientras perdía en sus ojos llamantes, pacíficos y que a la vez, le llenaban de temor.

"Dime... cual es tu nombre..." Pidió él, a penas encontrando las palabras para hacerlo. La presencia de esa mujer... le turbaba mas de lo que nadie nunca pudo hacer.

"Ello, querido, no tiene caso... Pero si te es tan importante solo a ti te lo voy a revelar" Soltó un suave suspiro y en vos calma habló "Mi nombre, es Némesis... Y es todo lo que represento ahora"

"¿Némesis?" Ese nombre... le llenó de miedo, de algo inexplicable. "Y dime..."

"Lo se. Deseas saber como una mujer común podría ayudarle a tu amigo"

"Yo nunca dije que fueres ordinaria..." Contestó, con miedo y respeto en su voz.

Ella solo sonrió, de modo calmado. Y centró su mirada en el pelirrojo. Antes de señalar el horizonte, donde pronto habría de salir el sol de la mañana.

"Anda, que se hace tarde, va a amanecer... y ello no me es grato" Se giró para Kurama "Y si quieres que ayude a tu amigo, tienes que llevarme hasta él en este momento. O de lo contrario, si esperares hasta la noche... No creo que tu amigo resista mas"

¿Cómo sabía ella de lo que aquejaba a Hiei? Y que estaba insinuando con eso del amanecer... Némesis solo le veía, casi riendo. Pareciendo saber lo que acontecía en su mente y subconsciente.

Ella, inspiraba miedo... Terror y Paz por igual... Como pararse enfrente de una costa antes de que una gran ola golpeare. Un pánico tan grande, que resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de ella...

"...Que... demonios eres tu..."

"Lo sabes... no entiendo porque dudas tanto y finges no saberlo, Kurama. Sabes de mí, de lo que yo puedo proveer a tu amigo... de lo que puedo alejarlo. Y lo que yo represento"

Fue cuando sintió verdadero temor, tanto que le fue imposible moverse o decir una sola palabra.

Ella no podía ser...

"Yo burlé la muerte en el pasado... Y por ello me ves aquí. Puedo darle eso a tu amigo... Es lo que deseas ¿no?"

Kurama quedó helado por aquella verdad, dicha en medio de incógnitas y obviedad. Y pensó en esa propuesta hecha a su perturbada mente. Ella sabía que estaba desesperado, que no pensaba claramente. Y que haría lo que fuere por Hiei.

"Claro, que si mi propuesta te asusta o es sinónimo de blasfemia... Puedo irme y no interferir mas" Némesis comenzó a caminar lejos de Kurama, perdiendo su cuerpo entre la neblina de la ciudad silenciosa.

Una suplicante mano le detuvo por el hombro.

"... Te llevaré con Hiei..."

Se hallaba perdido en un mundo extraño. Ausente de sensaciones e imágenes... Solo perdido, sin nadie a su lado. Tenía miedo... miedo a no poder continuar en ese mundo al que Kurama llamaba hogar. No quería dejarlo... Simplemente, no podría soportarlo... Y en ese lugar, ese cerrado desierto oscuro en el que estaba, no estaba a su lado.

Deseaba verle de nuevo... Calmar su dolor con esa sonrisa luminosa y bella. La del pelirrojo al que tenía la oportunidad de llamar amigo...

En medio de ese anonimato, la conocida piel de su amigo se posó en su cansado rostro. Y acariciaba placidamente su cara, deseando llamarlo de nuevo a él. Haciéndole salir de este solitario lugar.

Hiei abrió sus ojos rojos, cansado, mas bien agotado... Y se topó con los verdes ojos de su amigo. Desearía haberle podido sonreír en ese instante, haciéndole saber cuanto le alegraba verle de nuevo. Pero en ves de ello sólo soltó un gemido.

El pelirrojo, apenas y le abrazó, intentando quitarle de encima algo de dolor. Y pudo hacerlo, lo suficiente como para permitirle notar, que no había mas doctores a su alrededor. Solo una mujer, y esa mirada fría y superior en sus ojos Que entretenía admirando la exquisita decoración de sus aposentos Delirando todo en el.

"K-Kurama... ¿Dónde están los... doctores?" Preguntó en cuanto el pelirrojo se separó de él.

Este solo le sonrió mientras veía discreto a esa extraña mujer.

"Les dije que se fueran... Ellos solo estorbarían, Hiei..."

"¿Que?.."

"Hiei, ellos no pueden ayudarnos... pero ella..." Su temerosa mirada dio con esa persona, aun embelezada con las finísimas estatuillas de porcelana "...Puede hacerlo... Me dijo que lo haría, pero no tiene mucho tiempo, va a amanecer y... necesito que lo sepas, Hiei, es muy importante... no quiero hacer algo... sin tu consentimiento..."

"Kurama, ¿De que me estas hablando? Cálmate..." Pidió el de cabello negro, tomando con ambas manos la cabeza del pelirrojo, ahora, él tratando de calmarlo "No comprendo de lo que me estas hablando"

Él solo se limitó a llorar, sollozos bajos y desesperados, mas angustiados que nunca nada escuchado por Hiei de parte de su amigo.

"No quiero que me dejes..." Le dijo en medio de ello "...Porque... me importas... y yo haría lo que fuere por evitarlo, pero, no puedo... s-solo, soy un patético humano... y nada hay mas en mis manos para ayudarte..."

"Kurama, estas empezando a molestarme..." Masculló, sintiendo el miedo de su amigo a través de su piel. "Y dime, ¿Quien es ella?"

"Ella es... la única que puede hacerlo..." Notó su miedo, su frustración mientras hablaba "Y es que puede compartir esto contigo... La inmortalidad... Alejarte de la muerte. Pero... eso no es mi decisión es... tuya, Hiei"

¿Inmortalidad? Comenzada a sonar aterrador. Mas que nada imposible según el punto de vista humano.

"¿Mi decisión? ¿Qué tengo que...?"

"Es simple." Intervino ella, tomado partido en esa discusión "Elige, puedes continuar con vida, o mejor dicho, iniciar de nuevo, nacer otra vez. O puedes... acostarte a esperar la muerte... Tal y como dios te ha hecho ser... débil... Y a su caprichosa disposición"

"¿Qué? Demonios. ¡Deja de decir eso!" Exigió Hiei "¡No hay como hacerlo! ¡Es imposible!"

"... Para mi lo es..." Contestó Némesis "Hace tiempo, que nací de nuevo, que dejé que la inmortalidad me tomare... Y créeme que valió la pena morir en un principio, para renacer de nuevo"

Indicios se plantaron en su mente a penas razonante en ese momento. Y cuando en su mente resonó ello, lo aterrador de lo que le estaba hablando, casi cae de la cama en shock. Pero las manos de Kurama le tomaron de los hombros, trayendo algo de calma, por mas mínima que esta fuera.

Hiei no quería parar nunca de sentir esas manos a su alrededor. Sobre su piel dolorida, sana o en el estado que fuere. Pensó, mientras veía en los profundos ojos verdes del pelirrojo, casi muerto en llanto. En desespero y miedo.

Sabía a que le temía él. Lo sentía... No quería perderle...

"Ella es... un... vampiro... Aquellos que pueden... eludir la muerte... de un modo u otro." Sollozó, abrazando su delgado cuerpo. "Y solo ofrece... compartirlo contigo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Solo si tu aceptas... No tiendo a hacer esto siempre, no me gusta. Pero, lo que le ocurre a este al que tienes la oportunidad de llamar amigo, este pesar que pude sentir a kilómetros de distancia, me ha conmovido como no puedo recordar nadie halla hecho antes. No lo hago por ti, lo hago por él"

Solo venía con un regalo en mano, en espíritu. La vida que estaba a punto de perder...

Eso era casi irreal, se decía a si mismo. Tal vez estaba soñando. Porque algo así solo podía imaginarse en su subconsciente. Pero las cálidas lágrimas que Kurama derramó sobre su mano, le llamaron a la obviedad.

Esto no era un sueño... era la mera realidad, posible, o no.

Y con ello... el verdadero dilema en él.

¿Qué se suponía que diría? ¿En tan rápido tiempo? Tenía que elegir entre la vida que un al que le habían hecho considerar oscura, o la muerte, que le alejaría de... Kurama, su amigo, algo mas importante que cualquier vida o muerte en su alma.

Y si le veía de este modo... la respuesta era mas que obvia.

"¿Qué me dices?" Llamó ella "¿Lo tomas, o lo dejas? Te quedas o te vas por que así lo quiere él" Dijo elevando sus ojos al cielo.

"¿H-Hiei...?"

Él solo balanceó su cabeza. Aceptando del todo lo que ello representaba.

"Espero que sepas, que de lo que elijas, no hay marcha atrás" Reiteró Némesis, yendo hasta él, y pidiéndole silenciosamente a Kurama apartarse del camino. Quien dudoso, no se quitó hasta que Hiei, le dio una sonrisa de aceptación... y algo temerosa, dejando camino.

"Has lo que debas"

"Eso haré" Ostentó ella, empujando a Hiei hacia la cama, y tomando su muñeca pequeña "Ahora, no te muevas, y no te asustes... Y si quieres gritar, hazme el favor de no hacerlo... eso me turba los nervios"

Lo único que en ese momento deseaba, era no estar cometiendo ninguna idiotez. Pero ello desapareció de su mente, cuando miró de nuevo en los ojos de Kurama, dando de nuevo, una sonrisa, esta que fue claramente notada por el pelirrojo.

Némesis tomó su muñeca, y buscó algo con su dedo pulgar, el lugar a atacar. Dio una suave caricia, antes de clavar sus afilados colmillos en este sensible lugar.

Kurama solo miraba aterrado, pálido de miedo. Cuestionándose la veracidad y necesidad de esto. Y la perdida expresión el en rostro de su amigo. Como ella solo mordía, y pasaba sangre por su garganta. Y el mínimo dolor en Hiei, como poco a poco, perdía la conciencia... hasta que sus ojos cerraron de pronto.

Justo cuando iba a gritarle que parara de eso y que le dejare en paz, ella soltó a Hiei, lamiendo un poco de la sangre roja de Hiei y sus propios dientes llenos de ello.

Ya no imaginaba que mas podría ocurrir.

Mas para su sorpresa, ella tomó su propia muñeca, y con esas uñas afiladas y letales a primera vista, cortó ese lugar, dejando que una poca de su propia sangre manare de ella. Acercó esta hasta la boca de Hiei, y le hizo tomar un poco de este líquido rojo, casi confundido de negro.

Su respiración perdió cuando débilmente, Hiei comenzó a lamer un poco, tomar mejor esta mano, y morder perfectamente esta, manchando su boca de rojo. Mas, mas... Hasta que ella le quitó de golpe la muñeca.

"Los nuevos... siempre tan impulsivos..." Dijo, lamiendo su herida.

Mientras Hiei, solo estaba en la cama, recostado, la mirada perdida en el techo... parecía estar...

"No te preocupes... Déjalo esta noche así." Le calmo ella, mientras apreciaba tranquila la forma en que se regeneraba su piel cortada. Y Hiei agonizaba imperceptiblemente. "Cierra las cortinas, aleja todo ser viviente de su alcance... Incluido tú. Y en la noche entra de nuevo, estará ya calmado y podrás hablar con él"

Dicho esto, caminó hasta la ventana, dejando al helado Kurama en medio de su delirio.

"Espera, esto... ¿Por qué Hiei esta...?" Pidió, muy asustado por la condición de su amigo.

"Es solo lo común, a todos nos pasa" Dijo calmada

"P-pero... que he de hacer si el quiere..."

"¿Alimentarse? Es sencillo, eso lo hará por instinto"

¿Instinto? Kurama giro para su... amigo agonizante y jadeante, lleno de la boca con sangre. ¿Instinto? Eso sonaba aterrador... mucho. Cuando iba a hacer una cuestión mas, y fijó su vista en ella, esta ya no estaba ahí. Solo la brisa batiendo las cortinas largas y oscuras.

Fue hasta estas, cerrando las ventanas y poniendo perfectamente las cortinas. Casi amanecería en la cuidad.

Se acercó a Hiei, curioso y dolido por igual. Le vio de nuevo y su corazón dolió una vez mas. Besó su frente, y aparto sus mechones negros de esta. Antes de alejarse, hacia las puertas de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, Hiei" Murmuró, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Subía las escaleras, después de lo que ella le había dicho, no podía evitar aquel deseo que se había plantado en su ser. No podía dejar de ver a Hiei, cualquiera que fuere su estado. Necesitaba verle. A pesar de que le habían ordenado no entrar a verle hasta la noche, simplemente ya no podía aguardar tanto para ello.

Porque se sentía mal... culpable. Había convertido a su amigo en un ser prohibido, oscuro. Tal y como le habían inculcado era la naturaleza de los seres... como él.

Dudó en abrir, esa puerta, pero el sonido del melancólico piano, aquella vieja melodía que Hiei solía interpretar, le convenció del todo.

"¡Hiei!"

Al abrir la puerta de par en par, vio un nuevo Hiei. Ahora totalmente recuperado. Ya fuera de la cama, sentado enfrente del piano, tocando. Metido entre la sombra de la habitación.

Las cortinas abiertas, creando una atmósfera peculiar. Luz que entraba por la ventana, que cortaba tajantemente la oscuridad, hilos de ella, que filtraban de manera peligrosa.

"¿Quién ha... abierto la ventana?" Preguntó Kurama, acercándose lentamente.

Hiei solo rió un poco, mientras sus largos dedos aun tocaban de manera sublime.

"Olvido, que esta luz me afecta bastante" Contestó Hiei "Y me levante en la mañana, corriendo las cortinas ¿Sabes? Esa fue una tontería de mi parte"

Elevó lentamente una de sus pálidas manos, que había estado perfectamente oculta en la sombra. Y la estiró, tratando de llegar a su pelirrojo amigo. Imposible. Su piel al ser apenas tocada por esta luz, quemó de manera doliente, ocultándola de nuevo.

"Esto es ridículo" Se quejo, lamiendo la quemadura "Nunca me agradó el sol, pero esto... Es demasiado"

Kurama corrió hasta las cortinas y las cerró de nuevo, perfectamente, dejándolos de nuevo en la penumbra necesaria para Hiei.

"No sabes, cuanto lo siento... Esto fue idea mía, Hiei" Y no había nada mas que deseare, que darle una existencia normal de nuevo a su amigo. Pero esto era irremediable ya. Aproximó en pasos leves a él, notando la mirada pacifica en sus ojos. Y aquel nuevo aire que le rodeaba.

Apenas eran visibles sus facciones penosas. Que eran perdidas en medio de los mechones rojos que caían de su frente. Sus verdes ojos, suplicando perdón a su amigo. Aquella piel blanca, y sedosa a primera vista, de igual forma que sus labios. Una de las criaturas más bellas de este mundo.

De alguna manera, aquella pena en su esencia especial, le hacía aún mas sublime a la vista y alma. De hecho, hasta después de aquella noche, la noche de su abrazo como vampiro, no lo había notado nunca. La belleza de las cosas, en lo mas mínimo de todo a su alrededor.

"Puede que suene fuera de lugar, Kurama, pero... Nunca te había dicho lo excelso que resultas ser" Comentó, dejando de tocar y levantándose hasta su pasmado amigo. Tomando su muñeca, y llevándolo hasta la cama en la que antes estaba tirado. Hizo sentarse al pelirrojo, y a su lado él mismo fue a dar.

Examinando atentamente cada rasgo, cada línea de su bello rostro. Realmente, fuere como fuere, le alegraba inmensamente estar a su lado.

"Tu no debes pedirme perdón por nada, Kurama" Susurró en su oído, haciéndolo temblar al sentir su respiración en el cuello.

Éste solo le abrazó un poco, rodeándolo cálidamente. Ocultando su rostro entre su cuello, mientras le besaba suavemente, arrancando suspiros de Hiei. Subió su boca poco a poco, hasta encontrar con los labios de su amigo negro. Y si en un principio hubo dudado en hacer lo que su alma eternamente le había pedido que hiciere, el tierno gesto que Hiei le dio, llevando sus manos hasta la cabellera larga y roja acariciando suavemente todo en él hasta su espalda, le convenció de hacerlo.

Simplemente, intrincadamente, besarlo y nada más. Degustando el sabor de ambos, unido en ese momento dentro de la boca sublime de Hiei.

"Yo no quería perderte..." Susurró Kurama, tras aquel beso. Mientras sus labios rozaban aún por la corta distancia en la que estaban.

"Y yo no quería dejarte" Devolvió, acariciando las mejillas de su amigo "No hay ningún lugar que me traiga tanta paz, como estar a tu lado..."

Lo que restó del día, antes de la noche, el nuevo ser, durmió profundamente, llevado por su instinto, por el cálido ser que le abrazaba mientras solo descansaba. Y con aquella sensación, pasó el tiempo sin que él lo notara.

.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió de golpe sus ojos en medio de aquella adorada oscuridad en la que se había sumergido.

Ya todo estaba mas que metido en negrura, así que supuso, ya habría de haber anochecido.

Se liberó del dormido abrazo de Kurama, yendo hasta la ventana. Y de golpe, quitar estas de su vista. Todo estaba perfecto, la ciudad dormida. Las calles vacías que perdían camino en la neblina normal de la noche. Una alta luna llena, trayendo belleza y calma al aire que respiraba.

Esa mujer tenía razón. En todo lo dicho... Esto era como nacer de nuevo. Y apreciar con ojos mas allá de lo imaginable, lo que representaba la vida. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que un mero vampiro, mas bien, un diestro observador.

Tal vez sería buen instante para salir a las abandonadas calles, y pasear, como había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo, al lado, de su Kurama, amigo, amante... esencia misma de su existir.

Se aproximó hasta él, paseando uno de sus dedos sobre sus ahora conocidos labios tersos. Deseando verle despierto de nuevo.

Pero el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, ni movía de su quieta posición. Y no había notado, hasta que se acercó mas a su rostro, que su frente estaba llena de sudor frío. Mientras sus mejillas rojas calientes eran en enfermedad. Jadeaba... del mismo modo que Hiei en el pasado cercano.

"¿Kurama?" Llamó a su amigo rojo. Tomando su cara entre sus manos. "¿Qué ha...? No. Es imposible que tu también..."

Él no podía estar...

"Paradoja de la vida ¿No es así, Hiei?"

Alarmado, se giró para donde escuchaba esa voz... conocida y más bien familiar.

"Eres tú" Aquella mujer, la que le había hecho lo que era ahora. Sentada en el alféizar, mirando la luna enteramente. Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de manera calmada.

"Veo que tu amigo, esta mas enfermo, incluso que tu en el pasado" Señaló con obviedad.

"¡¿Pero de que estas hablando!" Exigió Hiei, elevando su voz abrazando a Kurama de modo protector "Él estaba bien hacía unas horas! Es ilógico que ahora este..."

"Mira bien" Pidió Némesis, apartando un poco a Hiei del pelirrojo "Ahora puedes notarlo, la añeja enfermedad con la que ha tenido que cargar. Puede ser, que él llevare enfermo bastante tiempo ya, solo que no podía demostrarlo"

"¿Pero... porque?"

"Porque tenía que cuidar de ti" Reveló haciendo que abriere los ojos al máximo "No podía demostrarla, pues aún tenía que cuidar de lo que mas le importaba... De ti"

¿De él? ¿Kurama había callado esta enfermedad, solo por él?

"No termina de asombrarme el valor humano... su valor. Estar día y noche, enfermo de muerte y débil solo porque su amigo, así lo necesitaba" De verdad era asombroso "Debía llevar meses ya enfermo. Solo que no lo demostraba, por que lo que más le importaba, eras tu. Y no fue hasta que tu mejoraste, que su cuerpo y subconsciente, pudieron dejar de demostrar fuerza aparente, y dejar lo débil que estaba su condición"

Hiei no pudo articular palabra alguna, llevando su mente al pasado. El cómo Kurama, cuidaba de él. Como le daba fuerza y paz... Y no pudo evitar odiarse, por que le había forzado a ello. A callar su enfermedad, solo para enfocarse en su patética persona.

"Pobre de él..." Dio su pésame de corazón, advirtiendo que saltaría de la ventana hasta perderse de nuevo.

Y cuando lo iba a hacer, fue sostenida fuertemente del hombro.

"Suéltame ya, Hiei"

"No voy a hacerlo... tienes que... ayudarlo"

El la trajo de nuevo hasta la terraza, y le dejo de pie frente de Kurama, exigiendo con su mirada que hiciere algo por su amigo enfermo.

"Sabes que yo no volveré a hacer esto..." Aclaro, volviéndose a Hiei y dando una mirada, la cual era imposible no tomar como amenaza.

"Tendrás que hacerlo" Porque esto, era lo único que apartaría a Kurama de la muerte... y que le dejaría a su lado.

"Si tanto te interesa, hazlo tu mismo. Es tu amigo... Y ya te he dado lo necesario para hacerlo" Ella dijo, guiando a Hiei hasta el lado de Kurama, quien jadeante estaba "Sabrás que hacer... ahora es parte de tu instinto"

¿Qué acaso ella no le estaba escuchando? Era necesario que ella misma lo hiciere... porque no entendía como, o porque, sentía inmenso miedo de hacerlo. De dañar a Kurama...

Pero cuando iba a reclamar, y a obligarla por cualquier medio a hacerlo, ella desapareció de su vista. ¡Imposible! Estaba aquí hacía no mas de unos segundos...

Una voz llamó en su interior... La voz de aquella mujer.

_/ Si bebes mas de la cuenta, tu amigo perecerá... Recuerda eso, Hiei... Es casi imposible transformar a una persona, al primer intento... estos... generalmente mueren por falta de experiencia. No hagas de tu amigo, uno mas a la cuenta. Actúa por instinto... Y créeme que te deseo suerte/_

Justo después de ello, su voz perdió de nuevo... en la mente del confuso Hiei. ¿Tendría la suerte? ¿Podría hacerlo? No. Lo dudaba mas que nada. Ella misma lo había dicho. Era inexperto, nuevo. No podía esperar que hiciere esto solo.

Cuando iba a correr de nuevo a buscarla, o obligarla a hacerlo ella misma, el jadeo aterrador de Kurama, le obligó a quedarse.

"Vas a estar bien, Kurama, ya lo verás..."Le colocó en su regazo, abrazándolo de nuevo, mientras daba un suave beso a su pelo rojo. "Voy a ayudarte... Te lo prometo"

Temeroso, tomó la muñeca de Kurama, de nuevo asombrándose con la suavidad de su piel. Besó sutilmente este lugar, lamiendo un poco. Elevó en mente una disculpa a lo que iba a hacer en ese instante...

Clavó de nuevo sus dientes en este lugar. Degustando su sangre caliente. Dulce y fina como lo había imaginado. Pero ojala, nunca hubiere tenido que hacer. Tenía miedo, de no hacerlo del todo bien. Porque su instinto gritaba, que si fallaba a lo mas mínimo de calculo, habría de morir irremediablemente.

Paró de golpe, viendo su rostro ido... Pálido... Que le dolía hasta lo mas recóndito de su alma.

Desesperado, se mordió a sí mismo, para hacer que su sangre manare y dársela a Kurama. Deseó que lo hiciere, que reaccionare y bebiera de ella, separó los labios de su amigo y dejó caer gotas rojas en su boca.

"Anda, bebe de esto..." Repetía "Por favor, se que no estas... muerto Kurama, yo.. nunca lo habría hecho.." Cerró los ojos en terror. Miedo, miedo q que Kurama hubiere muerto por su sobrepaso de sangre.

Pero sintió unas manos tomar su brazo, y apenas... beber de él. Alarmado y deseoso, le vio de nuevo, lleno de sangre, su boca pintada de ella. Consciente del todo... Cuando sintió que hubo bebido lo bastante, Kurama se apartó de él, limpiando sus labios un poco débil.

No pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales, disculparse por lo que había hecho. La decisión que había tomado sin el consentimiento de Kurama. Ahora él mismo lo entendía, el remordimiento que hacía tiempo, Kurama le había profesado.

Apenado, recostó a Kurama entre la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas. Sus verdes ojos quedaron perdidos, en mero acto agonizante. Tal y como le había ocurrido a él en el pasado. Supuso lo había hecho bien. Ahora, era cuestión de esperar.

Besó una vez más los labios de Kurama, llenándose a sí mismo de sangre.

"Estarás bien, te lo prometo" Susurró en su oído, acariciando su mejilla. Era una promesa, a sí mismo.

Se levantó de su lado, lamiendo sus labios y yendo hasta la ventana. Que aún era oscura por la noche, a la cual, solo era para ambos, una espera larga. Cuestionaba si era lo correcto, si de verdad, lo habría tenido que hacer. Pero él no habría soportado verle morir de tan cruel manera. Se preguntaba su Kurama terminaría odiándolo, pero eso no interesaba. Preferiría vivir con su odio, que morir sin su eterna esencia sublime.

Y la noche pasaba, muchas de las horas de esta, mas que nada escuchando su subconsciente gritar de desespero. Metido en sus pensamientos, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

"Veo que piensas tanto, que no logras notar que esta por amanecer, Hiei"

"¿Kurama?" Preguntó cuando aquella suave voz rozó sus oídos de embriagante forma. Y cuando iba a girar para dar la cara su amigo, y pedir perdón a lo que había hecho, no pudo hacerlo, pues unos exquisitos labios sellaron los suyos. Pidiéndole que callara, y que solo se dejare llevar.

Así lo permitió. Envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, acariciando su cabello rojo. Dejando que aquella lengua fina, entrare a su boca y recorriera cada milímetro de esta. Sintiendo en su piel y estos besos, lo que trataba de comunicarle. Agradecimiento, por dejarlo a su lado. Por compartir esta inmortalidad a su lado.

Cuando se separaron de ello, sus miedos, en ambos eran inexistentes.

"Anda, vamos dentro, que no tarda en salir ese fastidioso sol"

"Hn. ¿Fastidioso? Pero a ti siempre te había gustado, Kurama"

"Las cosas cambian, Hiei..." Suspiró en su cuello, mientras volvía a abrazarlo. Y cerraba la cortina, antes que aquellos rayos solares, si quiera se atrevieran a profanar su calma.

En la calle, mudos testigos solo observaron, al nuevo residente, cerrar sus cortinas oscuras, abrazando a su amigo enfermo, y perder ambos cuerpos dentro de la habitación.

Antes que el primer rayo de sol, que ya emergía en el horizonte, llegare hasta su ventana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi fic vampirico es... lo ke he usado en el concurso de mi amiga Hino Espero ke os guste a todos y feliz dia de Hallowen. Hikari-san 


End file.
